A Halloween Challenge
by DCMagariMarvel
Summary: A series of OneShots involving Bruce Banner and Hank Pym as a couple. I'll make an attempt to make it dark-ish since it's kind of an October challenge for myself. It will have happiness but it depends on the days Prompt.
1. The WereHulk

**A Halloween Challenge**

Also posted on archiveofourown and Tumblr.

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own the thing I am Fangirling over but I did write this fanfic. For any type of romance, you will most likely not get a warning. The day everybody starts warning for heterosexual relationships is the day I start warning for homosexual relationships. _YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

AN: I am using the 30 Day Dark Fandom / OTP Writing Challenge but I am making it a 31 OTP challenge instead. I might try doing all 45 of the Prompts but I might not make some of these as that dark and angsty as they can be. Some of themes might be trigger-y, so read more at your own discretion.

AAN: This think that day one is trigger free. Also a Bruce Banner/Hank Pym.

1: Vampire/Werewolf AU

**The WereHulk**

* * *

><p>Hank was not just a scientist but he was also a vampire.<p>

In the past it had been rare for a vampire to have any type of education but as technology advanced and humans became careless about their own health, the head vampires made it mandatory for vampires to have an education in order to make sure human blood stayed drinkable.

"No-human was hurt after last nights incident," reassured Hank as Bruce paced around his lab. "That's good since the head vampires won't send any vampires to assassinate you. They did sent vampires to do damage control."

"The werewolf in me is becoming harder to control," said an anxious Bruce. "The Hulk is too dangerous." Bruce stops pacing. "He's not like other werewolfs who only come out every full moon."

"I've already sent my human friend a message using my ants," said Hank reassuringly. Hank's vampire ability let him communicate and control insects. "He should be arriving with a container to contain the WereHulk during the nights and times out."

Most vampires got a pathetic, undesirable or useless ability but once in a while a vampire got a useful, strong or desirable ability. A Vampire's vampire ability determined the vampires rank among the vampires.

"Approximately five hours until WereHulk makes his appearance," said Bruce as he attempts to stay clear of his vampire lover.

It was not uncommon for a vampire and werewolf to date each-other but it was also not common either.

"Approximately four hours until my friend arrives with the container arrive," said Hank as he stood away from his lab equipment.

"That's cutting it to close," said Bruce as Hank grabs his wrist. "WereHulk could come early. He's been coming out early all month."

Only a few vampires could drink the blood of a werewolf.

"If that happens then I can handle myself," said Hank as his fangs graze Bruce's wrist. Hank is able to drink werewolf's blood.

"But not the rest of New York's human citizens." Bruce said as Hank sank his fangs into Bruce's wrist.

Hank was addicted to Bruce's blood, it was like a drug to him. It reminded him of science because of the chemicals that lingered in Bruce's blood.

Bruce loves when Hank drinks his blood. The feeling leaves him in a dreamlike, somewhat aroused state. It helps calm and smoewhat arouse him.

"My friend will arrive before that time," said Hank after he stopped drinking Bruce's blood. Bruce's body starts to heal the tiny fanged opening.

"I am going to try believing you," said Bruce with anger now in his mind as he felt as WereHulk's present start to awaken. Bruce knows it was now a matter time before Hulk forced his way out. He could only hope that Hank's friend arrived in time. "I am going to the basement." Bruce backs away from Hank. "I feel like Hulks going to arrive a bit early."

"Of course you are," whispers a disappointed Hank since sadly, he had grown use to hardly seeing his werewolf lover. "WereHulk's slowly taking more of your time away."


	2. A scratcher and hair-puller

**A Halloween Challenge**

Also posted on archiveofourown and Tumblr.

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

AN: Foreplay is mentioned.

2: Rough sex (biting, scratching, hair-pulling, etc.)

**A scratcher and hair-puller**

* * *

><p>While just in boxers, Bruce tries his hardest to control his heart rate while he laid on top of Hank's bed as Hank pulls Bruce's hair.<p>

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten," Bruce whispers to himself as an almost naked Hank yanks his hair harder.

"Just focus on keeping your heart rate low while I do everything," said Hank as he scratches along Bruce's arms while making sure not to penetrate Bruce's skin. "I'll take care of you."

"I know," said Bruce as he focused on the pleasure and staying calm. "It's hard to keep my heart rate low when you are making am this horny."

"If it becomes too much then just say the safe phrase," said Hank as he bit yanks Bruce's hair.

It had taken time for Bruce to reach the level of control over his heart rate but he had done it for Hank. Hank, who likes to scratch and pull hair roughly during foreplay.

"The Hulk is almost here," said Bruce as Hank almost drew blood with his last bite. Bruce knows that Hank loves his foreplay.

"Do you want to stop for today or do you just want to stop for a few minutes?" Asks Hank with concern as he stoppes everything he is doing.

"Give me a minute minute," said Bruce as a straddling Hank ran his hand across Bruce. Bruce felt Hulk's presents but he knows Hulk would let him have his fun. He wants to take a break, just in case.


	3. Finding out I am part of the relationshi

**A Halloween Challenge**

Also posted on archiveofourown and Tumblr.

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

AN: A Hank/Bruce/Janet oneshot.

3: Physical ailments (knife/bullet wounds; illness/fever.)

**Finding out I am part of the relationship**

* * *

><p>Bruce sits up as straight as he can, slightly surprised that he was once again in control. He didn't want Hank and Janet to know that he felt like he had a fever. He knew that Hank and Janet would he would worry over him since they were both dating Hulk.<p>

Lately Bruce has coming out an average twenty-four hours a week. Not because the Hulk had become generous, but because of the fact that Hulk, Janet and Hank had many tiny arguments. The Hulk would rather retreat into Bruce then do something stupid to the ones he was dating. This was probably one of those times.

"It makes me so mad that Hulk can be this stubborn," said an angry Janet as she crosses her arms. "He's so lucky that I can't smack him for being so stubborn."

"I need a sample of your blood," said Hank as he took some of Bruce's blood with a syringe.

Janet says "Hulk also had a fever" as she felt Bruce's forehead.

"Last night Hulk was hanging out with the others at poker-night," said Hank as he puts the blood filled syringe on the coffee-table. "Most of them are very sick."

"Hank and I will take care of you," said Janet before she kissed Bruce's right cheek.

"Bruce, you and I can always reschedule our date," said Hank as he also feels Bruce's forehead.

Bruce is confused as Janet and Hank talk about the date involving them three. Them and him on a date, not the Hulk.

"Are you alright?" Askes a concern Janet. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine," replies Bruce, figuring the two of them also added him into the relationship equation as soon as they started to date Hulk. "I just need some rest." Bruce mentally adds that he also needs time to gather his thoughts.

"Hank and I wod kiss you but you are sick," said Janet as Hank stands up and grabs the blood filled syringe.

"Of course," said Bruce as he stood up. "I'm going to sleep."

"See how easy it is adding him into our relationship," said Janet once Bruce had left to the room to sleep.

"Too bad we left him confessed," said Hank as he starts walking away from Janet. "For now I'm going to test his blood Jan."


	4. Age difference

**A Halloween Challenge**

Also posted on archiveofourown and Tumblr.

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted .

4: Forbidden relationship (characters cannot be together and pine from a distance; characters do get together but must always be secretive about it.)

**Age difference**

* * *

><p>As soon as seventeen year old Bruce Banner had dropped his backpack off at home, he carefully headed to Doctor Pym's lab. He made sure not to be seen. They had known each-other for almost a year but the two had been dating for only a month. Secretively of course since Bruce did not want Hank to get into any trouble. He knows he only has a few hour until Hank's assistance gets back so he starts walking faster.<p>

As soon as Bruce enters Hank's lab unnoticed by anybody, he spots a messy Hank looking through a microscope. Bruce stood to the side to watch the man wearing casual pants and a shirt with his labcoat on.

Bruce didn't want to bother the former superhero but still a current scientist so he eventually said "hi" as he puts his hand in Hank's left shoulder.

"Hey," said Hank as he grabs Bruce's right hand. "I was in the middle of important research."

"You told me to be here around this time," said Bruce as Hank turns to face him while still holding his hand.

"I know," said Hank with a smile. "I was just checking on a tiny part for a new tiny prison. It's almost competed."

"That's great," said Bruce as Hank pulls a him closer. "I know how important this new microscopic prison is to you."

"SHIELD is in need of a new prison after the newest massive breakout," said Hank as Bruce was pressed against him. "I am glad they need a prison. "

"Why?" Asks Bruce with some anger bubbling at the thought of somebody being happy for the massive prison breakout but still in a slightly shy and politely manner.

"I need the distraction," confesses Hank as he he rest his chin onto of Bruce's head. "From the things I did as Yellowjacket." Hank sighs somewhat sadly. "Lowest point in my mental health."

"I understand," said Bruce as he enjoys the hug Hank has him in. "At times I need a distraction from some of the things the Hulk has done. Whether it was on accident or purpose."

Bruce leans up while Hank leans down. The two kiss but break apart fast as they hear footsteps.

"Hank, Hank," said Janet as she neared the two of them. "I am back to kick you out of your lab."

"I better get going," said Bruce as he pushes Hank away. He feels his heart rate go a little higher. "We don't need her questioning why the youngest Avenger is here."

Hank gives Bruce a nod as Bruce retreats.

"You really need a shower," said Janet as she finally saw Hank after Bruce was fully gone from sight. "You really need to start taking care of yourself. You are a grown up."


	5. My fear

**A Halloween Challenge**

Also posted on archiveofourown and Tumblr.

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

5: Fears; phobias

**My fear**

* * *

><p>Bruce has always feared that one-day the Hulk would never let him out again. It was a hard decision for him to make when he let the Hulk stay out practically the whole month, so that Hulk could prove he was a hero. It was a fear come true since for him to even come out when it was his time of the month, he had to argue with the Hulk for him to be in control. He he felt like his life was a nightmare but he was happy with the results that the Hulk was getting.<p>

Bruce felt somebody poke him as he felt himself in control and naked.

"Tony and Hank want to talk to you right now," said Clint as Bruce opens his eyes. "Tony and Hank are assessing every Avenger's mental health."

"I'm not an Avenger remember," said Bruce as he stood up while Clint hands him some clothes. "Calling me an Avenger is like calling your bow an Avenger."

"Meet my bow," said a smirking Clint as he holds his bow up while Bruce changes clothes. "Apparently it's the newest Avenger. Better get Tony to give my bow an Avengers ID."

"Tony thinks of me as an Avenger?" Questions a surprised Bruce.

"Captain America, Wasp and I think of you as an Avenger," corrects Clint as he starts to lead Bruce to the lab Tony and Hank were in. "It took us time to convince Tony to start thinking of you as Avenger materiel."

"I am so forward to being put through some test now," said Bruce with some sarcasm, knowing how the Avengers could get with so called new members. Bruce also knows that it was the closet Clint would come to apologizing for that time.

"Wait until you find out what Tony has planed as your welcome to the Avengers," said a smirking Clint. "You'll probably unleash Hulk on Tony."

"I'll be cautious around Tony," said Bruce as they stop in front of a door. He enters the room alone.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I should have came up with the whole Bruce is an Avenger, not HawkEye." Grumbles Tony as he stares at Hank. "Why are we doing this again?"

"We cannot have another Yellowjacket like incident with another Avenger," said Hank since he fears ever becoming Yellowjacket again. "Because of some of the things we go through, so we need to start checking on everybody's mental health."

"I can just pay somebody to tell us the Avenger's mental health status," said Tony as he sees the door opening.

"It's officially nice to meet you," said Hank once Bruce walks in.

"Likewise," said Bruce as he watches the two of them carefully. "I've always wanted to meet you. I'm a fan of your work."

Bruce and Hank shakes hands as they maintain eye contact.

"I'm a fan of the way you go green," said Tony as he gets in-between Bruce and Hank. He did not want Hank stealing the attention he should be receiving. He is Tony Stark after all.


	6. Showers

**A Halloween Challenge**

Also posted on archiveofourown and Tumblr.

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

6: Rituals (up to author's interpretation: could be a séance, could be a sexual ritual, could be a sexy séance. Whatever strikes your fancy.)

**Showers**

* * *

><p>Bruce kisses Hanks shoulder's as they stood in the bathroom practically naked, the two still had their boxers on. The two were getting ready to take a shower.<p>

"It's been too long since you've taken a shower," said Bruce as Hank grazed his neck with his teeth.

It had become a ritual that Bruce would remind Hank to take a shower.

"We shoud get in the shower soon," whispers Hank as the bathroom slowly starts to fill with steam because of the shower. Hank has his fingers holding a piece of Bruce's hair.

Bringing what the two of them did in the bedroom into the shower was another part of their ritual for showers.

"Sure," said Bruce as he knew his heart rate was still safely beating in the safe zone.


	7. Fun with a knife

**A Halloween Challenge**

Also posted on archiveofourown and Tumblr.

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

AN: posted a few of the days late.

7: Knifeplay

**Fun with a knife**

* * *

><p>"Stand still," said Hank while carefully holding a knife against Bruce's back. "I wouldn't want you to start bleeding."<p>

Bruce feels his heart pounding but does his best to maintain his heart rate at a low speed. Bruce loves how he is the one who set the rules, even if Hank is holding the knife.

"I'm going to take your clothes off righ now," said Hank as he walks around Bruce while still pointing the knife at him.

Hank, who is in his Ant-Man costume with a lab-coat on, grabs Bruce's purple shirt. He puts the knife on the edge of the shirt and starts to cut it carefully as Bruce stays still. The shirt and sleeves are now cut in half and on the floor.

Bruce feels as Hank drags the knife tip across his stomach, only scratching different parts of his stomach. Bruce feels his heart beat go faster as Hank grabs the edge of his pants.

Bruce is use to tearing his clothes when Hulk comes out and now he is getting use to his clothes becoming unusable after Hank cuts them off.

Hank cuts the pants off of Bruce slowly. It's both a pain and pleasurable for Bruce to have to wait.

"On the bed now," said Hank as the pants now laid on the floor. Hank holds the knife against Bruce as he backs up and falls onto the bed.

Hank sets the knife on top of Bruce. He then slowly pulls off Bruce's socks and shoes.

Bruce feels his heart beating too fast as he lays on the bed in only his boxers. "The Hulk is almost here," said Bruce in need of a few minutes of rest from all of the excitement. Bruce may hate the breaks he needs from foreplay and sex but he knows he needs them.

Hank picks up the knife and sets the knife on the nightstand as he sends Bruce a reassuring smile.


	8. Our Nightmares

**A Halloween Challenge**

Also posted on archiveofourown and Tumblr.

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

AN: I'm combining 8 and 10. I'll post them later!

9: Nightmares; bad dreams; hallucinations

**Our Nightmares**

* * *

><p>Bruce runs faster as he tries to ignore the shouts around him. A part of him couldn't believe that Hulk ripped himself away from him. He was horrified at the destruction the Hulk was creating.<p>

Bruce runs faster as the Hulk looks at him with a grin. The Hulk runs after him. Bruce runs but falls onto the ground hard. The Hulk catches up to him.

Bruce lays on the ground with Hulk now standing over him. The world around him becoming fuzzy.

Bruce wakes up to find Hank giving him a look full of concern.

"Another nightmare," said Hank as he gives Bruce a loose hug while the blankets slowly slip off.

"Ya," said Bruce as he hugs Hank back. "Just another nightmare."

Bruce could feel the Hulk active in his mind. Bruce know that Hulk also had a nightmare but with Hulk as the runner and Bruce as the chaser.


	9. An evil Victorian gothic dream

**A Halloween Challenge**

Also posted on archiveofourown and Tumblr.

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

AN: I combined 8 and 10

8: Evil!character(s) AU and 10: Victorian Gothic / English Gothic AU.

**An evil Victorian gothic dream**

* * *

><p>Bruce wakes on top a bed after he let the Hulk destroy a town. Bruce smiles at parts of the Hulk's memory he shares with him. In the past he would have been horrified but now that he, in reality Hulk, was an evil person, he enjoyed the destruction caused by Hulk.<p>

A part of Bruce would be curious as to how he arrived on the bed but he knew who put him on the bed. His and Hulk's lover who was nowhere in site. Who knows what Hank and Hulk did while Hulk suppressed him away in their mind.

Most people who knew that the Hulk was apart of Bruce would say that Bruce belongs in a freak show but not his lover.

To be cliché, Bruce was currently in an old abandoned castle. He could hear the wind howling, he could hear the rain blowing, the doors grating on rusty hinge and some howls.

A naked Bruce stood up and began to wander the many halls, he passes dark abandoned rooms. As he nears Hank's lab, he can hear a crazed laughter. Bruce knows he has nothing to fear since the noise was probably just Hank experimenting.

Even though the two were in Victorian times, when Bruce enters Hank's lab, he can see Hank tinkering with twenty-first technology. They both know that the society hated how fast science and technology was changing but they loved it.

Hank said "The others are going to be coming soon" as Bruce sits in front of him. "They are going to try dragging us back to the correct time period."

"We will just have to deal with them then," said Bruce before he gives Hank a lustful kiss.

Bruce pops awake, breathing heavily as his hearts beats too fast. He tries to calm his breathing down as he realizes that he should have realized he was having another nightmare.

"Another nightmare," said Hank as he gives Bruce a loose hug while running his hand against Bruce's back.

"Yes," mumbles Bruce as he hugs Hank back. "I'm glad it was just another nightmare." He feels Hank rubbing his back.

Bruce feels the Hulk being restless in his mind, he know that Hulk also had a nightmare but this time they had shared the same one.

"We have a meeting tomorrow," said Hank sleepily as he kisses Bruce's cheeks. "Try getting some more sleep."

Bruce doesn't bother responding since he knows that Hank went back to sleep. He feels too restless so he gets out of bed. He knows he's not going to rest so he might as well go into the lab.


	10. Painful questions

**A Halloween Challenge**

Also posted on archiveofourown and Tumblr.

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

13: Sadism / masochism / pain as an erotic element.

**Painful questions**

* * *

><p>"So you two are together?" Asks Tony as smirks at Bruce and Hank.<p>

"Yes Stark," snaps Hank angrily.

"You two are into some kinky things huh?" Tony asks eagerly, happy to have caught them in the act.

"Like you aren't." Answers Hank, not happy that Bruce and he were caught during foreplay.

"I'm Tony Stark," Tony replies cockily. "I'm expected to be into some kinky shit."

"Clint had better questions then you," Bruce responds after he takes a sip of his hot tea. "He could teach you a thing or two."

"So mean green likes pain," said Tony energetically, ignoring the comment made about comparing himself to Hawkeye. "And you like giving it out." Tony stares at Hank. "I though you were a pacifist? Hank?"

"I'm a sadistic while Bruce is a masochist," said Hank unhappily at Tony's words. "I know his limits because we have had discussions before. We have safe phrases set up." Hank sends Tony a glare. "What I do in bed has nothing to with me being a pacifist."

"How long have you two been fucking around?" Tony asks teasingly as he gets closer to Hank and Bruce. "Who else knows?" Tony gets enemy closer.

"Long enough," said Hank as he stands up, not liking how close Tony was getting. "That is none of your business."

"I'm just curious," said Tony as Bruce gets up and follows after Hank. "I thought many things but apparently I was wrong."

It takes Tony a few seconds to decide that it is worth the risk in angering Bruce and Hank if it meant some fun for himself.


	11. Hulk! I am being stalked by Slender-Man

**A Halloween Challenge**

Also posted on archiveofourown and Tumblr.

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

Warning: Bruce is seventeen while Hank is an adult. Takes place a while after Age Difference.

AN: I am marking this as complete. I still have ideas for this pairing but I will post them as longer oneshots!

12: Urban legends or creepy pastas

**I am being stalked by Slender-Man, so where is the Hulk?**

* * *

><p>Bruce is surprised as he glances around and notices trees since last thing he remembers was waiting in Hank's lab. After that nothing. He figures he must have blacked out somehow.<p>

"Hello!" Bruce says, hoping somebody is near by. He waits for a while but he then decides to start walking since nobody has answered or came to him.

Bruce walks through a forest for a long time until he finally sees a man in the shadow of a tree wearing a long black necktie and a black suit with shiny black dress shoes. "Hello?" Bruce could not see the man's face. He is surprised when he notices the man's face is pale, it almost appears like it had been wrapped in a type of cloth. The man looks like he has a faceless thin type of face.

Bruce is surprised as the very thin faceless man stretches himself to inhuman lengths in an attempt to scare him. He now looks like a man with extremely long slender arms and legs.

Bruce tries to move but he realizes that he cannot. As the faceless man's arms are stretching toward him, he realized what it is. Something out of a creepy pasta, a thing called Slender-Man.

Bruce finally runs when Slender-Man brings out four long, black tentacles from his back and some tiny black tentacles from his fingers. As he continues to run, he realizes that Slender-Man could almost stretching himself like Mister Fantastic. Bruce runs and runs, hoping it would cause the Hulk to come out and fight the Skender-man.

Bruce notices the Slender-Man suddenly floating in front of him. Bruce stops running quickly but Slender-Man finally grabs him with one of his eight black tentacles. Bruce feels his heartbeat beating extremely fast. Bruce is happy as he feels the Hulk finally coming out. His eyes and skin turn green. He starts becoming bigger and losses control.

As Hulk finishes changing, he grabs Slender-Man's tentical that held him and rips it off of him.

"Hulk beat thin man," Hulk roars out as he charges after the man that keeps teleporting away."Hulk is strongest there is."

Hulk chases after the creature who has lost interest in him. Hulk races around the forest looking for the man who had tried to hurt or take Bruce away.

"Hulk wins," said Hulk before he starts to shrinks and let Bruce take control.

Bruce falls onto the ground, tired from the Hulk and Slender-Mans touch.

As Bruce wakes up, he notices his clothes have been shredded. His pants are now too loose to even bother to hold up with his hands.

"Where am I?" Asks Bruce when he notices Hank standing next him as he sits up. Bruce still sees the trees.

"You are in the woods near some suburban area," said Hank as he grabs Bruce's hand and yanks him up. "I have been looking for you for hours." Hank hands Bruce his lab-coat. "I though I was going to have up call the Avengers."

"I've been running around a forest near some houses," said Bruce to himself as he puts on the lab-coat.

"You were running away from Slender-Man," states Hank as he gives Bruce a quick kiss.

"How did you know about?" Asks a suspicious Bruce, even if the two had been dating for two months. "Where does he take his victims?" Bruce was glad that Hulk helped him escape the creature.

"Nobody knows where Slender-Man takes his victims," said Hank as Bruce and he start to walk. "Or if he he absorbs or even kills the victims since there are never any bodies or evidence left behind to come up with a conclusion."

"So what is Slender-Man'?" Asks Bruce as he walk close by Hank.

"Somebody's failed experiment," answers Hank as Bruce grabs onto his arm. "Somebody tried to create an evil Reed Richards clone and failed."

"But they successfully created a creature with a popular creepy pasta," said Bruce as he holds onto Hank with all of his strength since he is tired.

"A former SHIELD agent posted an edited version of the Slender-Man's story as a creepy pasta online," said Hank as the two continue to walk though past trees. "The Slender-Man goes after those who catch his attention, so photos were taken and like many others, the Slender-man creepy pasta become too big to have it's story disappear from the internet."

"I was lucky enough to get his attention," said Bruce with sarcasm as they neared one of Hank's transportable labs. Bruce wonders what other creepy pasta's were based off of files from SHIELD.

"His main targets appear to be minors," answers Hank as he hands Bruce his cellphone.

Bruce's first question to Hank finally gets answered as he glances at the photograph in the cellphone. He notices that it's a photo of him that morning. In the photo, a few feet in back of him is Slender-Man.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After Bruce had rested and ate, he sat near Hank as he observed his finished tiny prison.

"I can walk you almost all the way to the Avenger's mansion," said Hank with a tired smile. "I have to deliver this to the Helicarrier."

"I would like that," said Bruce as Hank leans toward him. "Clint will interrogate you if he sees you bringing me home since I'm not suppose to even know you that well."

"I'll be extra carefully," said Hank before Bruce and he kiss.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Janet didn't even know what to think as she backed away from Hank's lab. She quietly left the lab after seeing Hank amd Brucs kiss. "I did not see anything," mutters Janet as soon as she is away from the lab.

She should be worried since technically Bruce was still a minor but at the same time, it shouldn't matter since in a few short months Bruce would be eighteen.

She knew if she told anybody then they would confront Hank roughly and it could have a negative impact on Hank's still recovering mental health, so she decides that she will not tell anybody what is going on between Hank and Bruce. For Hank and Bruce's sake.


End file.
